Directa a la Fama
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Alguna vez pensaste en llegar a ser trainee y futura idol del Kpop bueno pues yo no, eso era impensable para mi, vale que fuera una gran fan del Kpop pero esta feliz con solo verlos por ordenador, pero todo se puso patas arriva y nose como he acabado en corea fichada como trainee por sm y conociendo a mis idols. Fanfic de SHINee con participacion de otros grupos de Kpop.
1. Maldito destino, porque a mi

**Que tal? soy Andy y les traigo mi primera historia de Kpop espero que osguste aunque este es solo el prologo y lo interesante se viene en los siguientes caps, asi que... si os gusta comentad por fabor ^.^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Maldito destino, porque a mi**

Esa mañana cuando sonó el maldito despertador quise tirarlo por la ventana y seguir durmiendo, pero no podía darme ese privilegio aunque quisiera, hoy era el último día de clase y tenía que asistir obligatoriamente por la estúpida fiesta que celebraban a los chicos de último curso como yo para mi desgracia. Tras levantarme de la cama y prepararme para ir al insti me fui al salón a desayunar lo primero que pille mientras encendía la tele. Me pase unos 20 minutos viendo un episodio repetido de Pokémon y luego cogí mi mochila, mi móvil con los cascos y salí de casa. Cuando llegue a la cárcel que era mi instituto me quede unos minutos observando la gran entrada que era cruzada por los montones de alumnos que entraban o salían, sin poder evitar recordar los 2 primeros años de secundaria, cuando a la hora del recreo me refugiaba en la biblioteca para escapar de la gente que me rodeaba...

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando el pasado y entre en el edificio principal con paso seguro, recorriendo los mismos pasillos de siempre hasta llegar a mi clase 2º A de ballicherato. Entre a clase y me dirigí a mi asiento, luego me puse los cascos y saque el móvil eligiendo a la zar una canción de mi lista de reproducciones con el nombre Kawaii/Aegyo.

Mire a mis compañeros de clase de manera discreta, estaban todos esparcidos por el aula en pequeños grupos d hablando de vete a saber que o quien, yo era la única que se encontraba sentada y sola pero desde hacía años eso se me había hecho normal así que no le di importancia como siempre prefería estar sola que acompañada y hoy no era la excepción.

Pasaron unos minutos y nuestro tutor apareció por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro seguramente debido a que se libraría de nosotros en unas horas, se sentó en su silla y nos miró a todos para luego decir

-Bien chicos, como sabéis hoy es vuestro ultimo día en este centro ya que muchos de vosotros el año que viene estaréis empezando la universidad

-siiiii -se escucho por parte de toda la clase

-bueno, haber callaos -poco le duraba el buen humor al profe -hoy tenéis una fiesta en vuestro honor y como sabéis todos los años se organiza el espectáculo de talentos

Si os preguntáis que es eso pues veréis consiste en un estúpido espectáculo donde los alumnos que se van a graduar participan cantando, bailan, actuando o algo por el estilo delante de todo el instituto y si lo hacen bien puede que alguno de ellos sea fichado por una importante discográfica o agencia de talentos debido a que nuestro director parece ser amigo de los líderes de muchas de esa empresas, por suerte para mi participar no es obligatorio.

-ahora -comenzó a decir el tutor -diré los nombres de las personas apuntadas en esta clase

Que aburrimiento por kamisama como quisiera que explotara o se incendiara algo en el insti, para no tener que aguantar esta baka clase... El profesor habla y habla nombrando a muchos de mis compañeros y alabándolos. De repente dice un nombre que ase que mis ojos se abran mucho y mire con sorpresa asía el, porque acaba de…... nombrarme.

-valla, valla -dice mirándome -así que tu también participas Andrea

-qué?! No, debe ser un error -digo enfadada aunque no se me nota -yo no me apunte, ni siquiera me gusta esa actividad

-lo siento pero las reglas dicen que una vez apuntada no hay marcha atrás

-pero... -quiero seguir hablando pero empiezo a oír las molestas risitas de los demás

-bien, tema zanjado participara -el profe tras decir eso cambia de tema

-Tsk... -suelto por lo bajo

Mis compañeros siguen riéndose en bajito y de vez en cuando algunos me miran, entonces me doy cuenta de que lo más probable sea que esto lo allá causado uno de ellos para hacerme el hazmerreír del instituto, aun que tiene gracias llevan todo el año asiendo como si fuera invisible y ahora se presentan con esta broma de mal gusto. Hoy no es mi día definitivamente, cuando la clase toco a su fin, nos dieron las dos sesiones de antes de recreo para hacer lo que se nos diera en gana y yo me escape hacia la biblioteca del insti donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no había clase obligatoria.

-paz y tranquilidad -dije en un susurro apenas audible cuando me senté en la silla de la mesa y saque de la mochila una pequeña libreta de color rojo, un boli de color lila y me puse a escribir lo único que me relajaba y hacia que pudiera escapar de este mundo para sumergirme en un mundo al que de verdad sentía que pertenecía, sé que esto es algo raro pero abecés pienso que no hay lugar para mí en este mundo que mientras los demás brillan intensamente, yo me voy camuflando cada vez más con la oscuridad, aunque esto es solo una ocurrencia de mi pirada cabeza pero ya me he acostumbrado así que no me importan estos locos pensamientos de casi marginada que tengo.

Porque hay algo que me a sujeta a este mundo con mucha fuerza y es el tipo de música que descubrí por accidente hace como unos 6 años cuando estaba metida en internet a la busca de un nuevo anime que mirar...

-Andrea por fin te encuentro-oí las voz de alguien y alce la vista, encontrándome con una chica de pelo lizo hasta los hombros de color rojo y ojos verdes, delgada y de estatura normal

-hola Silvia -dije para luego volver a posar la mirada en el cuaderno llevando lo que había escrito -sabes que siempre estoy aquí

-ya pero, oí que te apuntaste al espectáculo -hablo mientras se sentaba a mi lado -y quise ver si estabas en tu clase pero veo que no

-no me apunte -dije mirándola -los de mi curso me gastaron una broma apuntándome sin mi consentimiento, pero me da igual

-que te da igual -pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos

-y

-pero Andrea -dice y mira hacia el techo -eso no es para estar así de tranquila, ya se lo dijiste a tu profesor

-si pero no me hizo ni caso -conteste como si nada, volviendo a escribir en el cuaderno, ella me miro por unos segundos más y luego suspiro, levantándose de su sitio

-me tengo que ir a clase o se darán cuenta de que falto, pero si me necesitas avísame

-ok -respondí y ella se marcho

Silvia era tal vez la única persona en ese lugar al que podía considerar amiga ya que ambas tenemos la misma pasión por el anime, el manga y "ese tipo de música" lo que hace que nos llevemos bien aunque ella se encuentra un curso por debajo del mío y debido a que estamos muy ocupadas las dos solo nos vemos durante el recreo. Las horas fueron pasando sin que me diera cuenta y cuando me entere el recreo ya estaba por llegar a su fin así que recogí mis cosas, salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí al baño de chicas que había cerca del gimnasio.

Cuando entre el lugar estaba desierto así que aproveche para mirarme en el espejo, yo no era muy femenina que digamos y desde siempre me había comporta más como un chico que como una chica. Al observar el espejo vi a una chica que medía 1,70, poseía el pelo negro hasta la cadera con mechas de color rojo por toda la cabeza, ojos de color marrón oscuro, un cuerpo delgado con facciones finas y delicadas y la piel nívea. Esa joven de semblante serio y frio que parecía dar a entender a los demás que era una solitaria y también una rara, que vestía con ropa simplona (una camiseta, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta atada a la cintura) y de colores oscuros era yo; Andrea Aldena.

Mire mi reflejo por unos segundos más y luego abandone el lugar, dirigiéndome a el anfiteatro donde tendría lugar el espectáculo ese, tal vez no aparentaba estar nerviosa o asustada pero por dentro me sentía un mar de nervios por lo que pasaría cuando me tocara actuar, sé que podría simplemente negarme a realizarlo o escaparme del insti pero creo que si le doy la espalda a este problema o simplemente lo evito estaría traicionando todo lo que muchos animes me han enseñado a lo largo de todos estos años por eso cuando surgen problemas he de afrontarlos con la cabeza alta y sin temor a fallar porque si me caigo me volveré a levantar hasta superar el obstáculo. Cuando por fin llegue al anfiteatro fui dirigida por una profesora asía la parte de atrás del escenario donde divise a muchos de los de mi clase preparándose dando los toques finales a sus números, todos lucían bien arreglados y las cosas que ensayaban eran muy impresionantes, entonces caí en la cuenta de que era yo la única que no había preparado nada y vestía de forma vulgar.

Sentí como mil piedras caerme en la espalda y la poca confianza que tengo en mi se fue a pique, las risitas de las chicas de mi clase se isieron presente cuando me vieron y una de ellas se acercó a mí con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro

-pobrecita -dijo con voz de pito -al parecer eres la única a que que va sin arreglar

-y eso debería importarme por? -pregunte con voz gélida

-bueno -izo como si estuviera pensando -estará observando gente importante no querrás a ser el ridículo

-como si me importara esa gente -conteste cortante

-tienes razón -rio de forma falsa para luego sonreír con malicia -de todas maneras quien iba a fijarse en un bicho raro como tu

-prefiero ser diferente a alguien más de la multitud como tú -le solté y luego me marche a otra zona dejando a la pija con la palabra en la boca

Me refugie en uno de los probadores del lugar y me senté en el piso mientras pensaba en la manera de salir de esta, entonces cerré los ojos, me puse los cascos y le di a una canción a lazar, que al instante comenzó a sonar y no pude evitar sonreír porque justamente era esa canción la que siempre me devolvía el ánimo cuando más deprimida me encontraba y no solo porque fuera del grupo que más me encantaba del mundo sino porque A yo de SHINee reflejaba a la perfección como solía sentirme en muchas ocasiones. Cuando la música termino de sonar, salí del escondite y camine con paso decidido preparada para afrontar lo que se me venía encima porque cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles solo tengo que ignorarlo y apoyarme en el ritmo.

Tras esperar unos minutos más me tocó el turno de actuar así que respirando bien hondo pedí que conectaran mi móvil a los alta voces para que se escullara la música sin la letra de la canción que cantaría y tras ponerme un micrófono que se a sujetaba a mi oreja, camine al escenario y me situé en el centro, las luces estaban apagadas y cuando comenzara la música en unos segundos todo se iluminaria. Conté mentalmente los segundos que faltaban 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y cerré los ojos, lance un suspiro y comencé a cantar y a bailar Lucifer de la banda de Kpop SHINee.

Cuando todo termino fui por fin capas de observar a la multitud y me encontré con que cientos de pares de ojos me miraban sin perderse ninguno de mis movimientos, entonces esa sensación de inseguridad volvió en mí y ice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza; salí corriendo del escenario sin mirar atrás y me encendí en el baño de las chicas. Horas después cuando ya me encontraba en mi apartamento, recibí un mensaje de Silvia que me felicitaba por la magnífica actuación y que me decía que si no hubiera corrido como una loca a esconderme hubiera visto como la gente me aplaudía y vitoreaba con mucha energía.

Aunque no sabía si creerme del todo eso debido a que por experiencia propia sé que la gente suele rechazar lo que es diferente porque muchos están convencidos de que ser alguien que se sale del sistema normal es malo y hacen todo lo posible para atormentarte y pisotearte... sacudí la cabeza ya que pensar en eso hacía que recordara los años anteriores del insti y la verdad no me encontraba con fuerzas para nada de eso así que en un intento desesperado de olvidarme del mundo puse en marcha el plan Dorito que consistía en pizzas, refrescos y mi ordenador con el que pasarme la tarde y noche viendo gran cantidad de animes y programas donde aparecieran mis idols favoritos.

Por qué esa era la yo autentica; la chica que se consideraba una Otaku aunque en Japón fuera una especie de insulto, la que se consideraba una Kpoper hasta la medula y sobre todo la que se consideraba una ratona de biblioteca. Pero esta era la vida que había elegido vivir y la verdad no la cambiaría por una del mundo.

A la mañana o mejor dicho al medio día siguiente, un ruido me despertó y abrí los ojos con pereza

-que sueño -dije bostezando mientras me levantaba de la cama algo molesta -quien es el idiota que se le ocurre despertarme a las 2 de la tarde, no ve que es muy temprano

Fui al baño y me mire en el espejo dando me cuenta de que había dormido con la ropa del día anterior así que sin molestarme en arreglarme, camine asía la entrada de mi departamento y abrí la puerta preparándome para gritarle al que osaba despertarme pero al ver que un desconocido en traje era quien golpeaba la puerta no fui capaz de decir nada

-perdone, es usted Andrea Aldena

-em... si -conteste sin saber que más decir

-perfecto, soy Choi Sun Yu representante de la SM Entertainment y ayer vi su actuación en el instituto Jackson Sky, le mande una muestra de su actuación a mis jefes y ahora quieren ficharla para la agencia

-de... de verdad -dije sin creerme nada haber esto no podía pasarle a alguien como yo ni en un millón de años -no se abra confundido, mi espectáculo no fue para tanto además que tuve que improvisar

-estoy seguro, señorita usted tiene mucho potencial para ser una idol del Kpop pero solo he venido para entregarle esta carta de mis jefes y a decirle que ya hemos hablado con su familia para que nos dieran el visto bueno

-visto bueno de que -pregunte sin enterarme de nada, el mundo se había vuelto loco estoy segura

-de su incorporación a la empresa como trainee este verano pero como no quiero quitarle más de su tiempo me marcho adiós -el tipo ese se marchó tan rápido como vino y yo me quede parada en la puerta como una estatua procesando lo que había oído

Los segundos pasaron y cuando por fin salí de mi transe quería esconderme debajo de la cama y quedarme hay durante los próximos 10 años pero la carta que tenía en mis manos y que llevaba mi nombre escrito solo me dejaba pensar en la gran curiosidad que sentía por saber su contenido, quien sabe a lo mejor ponía que todo eso era una broma y de verdad no querían que fuera una futura idol. Abrí la carta y comencé a leer su contenido.

_Estimada señorita Aldena de parte de la agencia SM Entertainment queremos _

_Felicitarla por su gran actuación y decirle que de todos los participantes usted_

_Ha sido escogida como trainee de la empresa y así prepararla este verano con grandes_

_Artistas de la agencia para su futuro debut, deberá tener el equipaje listo para _

_Volar mañana por la mañana asía Corea del sur ya que debe empezar su entrenamiento_

_Cuanto antes, aquí le dejamos el tique de avión y a la hora que debe presentarse en el aeropuerto_

_De Madrid, su familia nos ha dado su consentimiento así que no se preocupe por nada._

Observe la carta por última vez y luego quise que la tierra me tragara esto no podía estar pasándome a mi ¿verdad?, a diferencia de mucha gente que le gusta el Kpop yo no tenía ningún interés en ser trainee o viajar a corea y conocer a los idols, porque prefería estar en mi casa y verlos desde la pantalla del ordenador pero eso parecía que se había acabado y yo simplemente quería desaparecer y no ser encontrada nunca. Si esto era cosa del destino solo había algo que podía decir y era... maldito destino porque a mí.


	2. vecinos que no dejan dormir

**Capitulo 2 Llegar a Corea y que tus vecinos no te dejen dormir**

Tras dejar la carta en la mesa, maldecir en todos los idiomas que hablaba y darme una buena ducha fría, llame a mi madre para que me diera explicaciones pero la charla no duro ni 30 minutos porque enseguida ella tuvo que volver al trabajo, sin embargo me dijo que había dado su permiso a la SM debido a que creía que eso era una gran oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar y seguramente eso ayudaba a que dejara de lado mi comportamiento anti-social además había dicho bien claro que como no aceptara me dejaba sin internet todo el verano... en otras palabras estaba siendo "obligada" por mi propia madre a viajar a Corea y convertirme en trainee. Y yo solo pensaba en cuando el mundo se había vuelto patas arriba y había decidido atormentarme. En un intento desesperado de encontrar a alguien que me entendiera y digiera algo como "eso es una locura no puedes viajar a Corea y entrenar para idol" llame a Silvia pero mi supuesta amiga envés de explicarme porque no debería ir, se pasó una hora dándome un aburrido discurso de porque debería convertirme en trainee y además que si no me presentaba mañana en el aeropuerto ella misma se encargaría de que estuviera en ese avión quisiera o no.

Al final me aburrí de tanto sermón y le colgué el teléfono, me tire en el sofá y me puse a escullar Fantastic Baby de Big Bang, la canción consiguió subirme el ánimo y enseguida me encontré subida en el sofá saltando al ritmo de I wanna Dance, Wow Fantastic Baby y el Boom Shaka Laka. Cuando la canción termino baje del sofá y ya un poco más alegre fui a la cocina para desayunar algo. 15 minutos después llegue a mi cuarto, encendí el ordenador y me puse a ver un programa de variedades donde aparecieran los brillositos al completo, al mismo tiempo que devoraba una gran taza de helado de chocolate y conseguía olvidarme un poco del problema en el que estaba metida, la verdad cuando más pueda evadir este asunto mejor. El tiempo se me paso volando y cuando comprobé la hora estaban por dar las 8:00, cerré el ordenador y cogí con mucho cuidado el sobre que contenía la carta de la SM, dentro estaba también el billete de avión y el numero al que debía llamar para que me fueran a recoger una vez que aterrizara en Seúl. Observe el billete, el vuelo era para mañana a las 12:00pm y aun no había decidido si ir o no.

-como odio esto -dije frustrada mientras caminaba por toda la habitación entonces una idea se me vino a la cabeza -ya lo tengo -corrí hacia mi escritorio y cogí una moneda -bien si sale cara no voy pero si sale cruz iré a Corea

Lance la moneda al aire y cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que pensaba con todas mis fuerzas que el universo no se tomara enserio todas las maldiciones que le echado y saliera cara... oí la moneda caer y abrí los ojos encontrándome con...

-no -dije mirando el resultado "cruz" -el universo si se toma enserio las maldiciones que le echan, eso o debo caerle muy mal -cogí la moneda y la lancé muy lejos -maldita moneda

Luego me senté en el piso, saque el móvil y escribí un mensaje a Silvia

Andrea: Vale iré a Corea :( ¿¡contenta!?

Silvia: si! No te olvides de hacer la maleta

Andrea: vaaaaale quieres que te compre algo cuando este en Seúl

Silvia: no quiero molestarte aunque si hay algo que quiero

Andrea: el que?

Silvia: bueno...

Andrea: su moneda de diez centavos

Silvia: está bien, pues si de casualidad te encuentras a Super Junior pues...

Andrea: no pienso raptar a Siwon y mucho menos a Leeteuk

Silvia: Porque joooo

Andrea: porque no! Eso es ilegal

Silvia: vale, vale entonces si te encuentras con EXO...

Andrea: tampoco raptare a D.O

Silvia: está bien, entonces una foto autografiada de Jonghyun

Andrea: ok, bueno te dejo adiós

Silvia: adiós y fighting ya verás cómo eso de ser una futura idol te acabara gustando

Tras terminar de hablar con Silvia empecé a hacer las maletas cosa que duró una hora pero no por la ropa esa maleta la ice en 10 minutos sino por la maleta que contendría mi ordenador, mis videojuegos, mis libros y lo más importante mis peluches favoritos (si me gustan los peluches algún problema). Cuando por fin termine, comí algo y me puse a ver la tele y como todo lo que pasaban era muy aburrido acabe durmiéndome en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por mi alarma del móvil que tenía a todo volumen Mr. Simple de Super Junior y tras recuperarme del golpe que me lleve al caerme del sofá en un intento de apagar la alarma y seguir durmiendo me prepare para ir al aeropuerto, el vuelo era en una hora.

Conseguí llegar con diez minutos de sobra y aproveche para enviarle un mensaje a mi madre y otro a Silvia donde les decía que esto me seguía pareciendo muy mala idea pero que iba porque 1ª me estaban obligando y 2ª porque estaba segura de que me mandarían de vuelta a casa cuando vieran que no era tan buena como decían.

Ya sentada y esperando a que el avión despegara saque mis cascos y me puse a escullar Honesty de SHINee para relajar mis nervios y aunque fue una tontería por un momento me pregunte como seria conocer a los brillositos o a cualquier otro grupo de Kpop en persona. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya habíamos despegado y lanzando un suspiro prepare una lista de canciones que escuchar en estas 8 horas de vuelo. El viaje se me paso rápido y aunque no pude dormir nada al menos pude escuchar un montón de música mientras leía unos mangas que me había traído por si me aburría.

-estimados pasajeros -oí que dijo la azafata -aterrizaremos en breves momentos

Si os preguntáis como es que entiendo el coreano os diré que desde pequeña me han interesado los idiomas y con mucho esfuerzo durante varios años he logrado aprender varios idiomas entre ellos el Japonés y el Coreano aunque eso no me ha quitado la manía que tengo de verlo todo en sub español. Una vez que salí del avión fui a por mí equipaje (que eran solo 3 maletas), luego tras recorrer todo el aeropuerto para encontrar la maldita salida y llamar por teléfono al número ese que me ablandado fui recogida por un coche con aspecto de limusina que me llevo hacia un barrio de Seúl y me dejo en la entrada de un gran edificio que parecía tener apartamentos en su interior, el sitio contaba con bastante seguridad y era bastante agradable aunque sigo sin entender que hago aquí pero bueno. Me acerco a la recepcionista del lugar y estoy más que segura de que me está mirando feo

-lo siento pero no se permiten fans en el edificio -dice mientras vuelve a posar su vista en la revista que tiene -asique haga el favor de marcharse

-vale pero ese tipo de la SM me dejo aquí por algo creo yo -digo mientras observo el vestíbulo

-ha dicho la SM -pregunta ella con los ojos como platos

-si por

-lo siento enseguida le doy su lleve del apartamento -dice levantándose de su asiento y hace una reverencia -me avisaron de que llegaría pero no creí que fuera...

-extranjera -solté, por fin comprendía lo que pasaba aquí es donde viviría en mi estancia en Corea, vale ahora todo tiene sentido -no importa cosas que pasan

Tras obtener la llave y recibir una explicación de donde estaba mi apartamento, cargue mis maletas en el ascensor y fui a la planta 8. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me di cuenta de que solo había dos puertas una a la izquierda y otra la mía la de la derecha, ambas estaban una enfrente de la otra ¿me pregunto quién vivirá allí otro trainee, un idol o simplemente nadie? Las posibilidades eran ilimitadas aunque ya de antemano estaba segura de que un idol por supuesto que no. El apartamento en donde viviría era bastante grande demasiado diría yo; tenia 3 cuartos, una cocina, un salón y dos baños además estaba amueblado y la tele que había era de escándalo. Tras ordenar mis cosas en la habitación más grande, me rendí al sueño que tenía y me tire a la cama abrazada a mi panda de peluche. El día había sido agotador y creí poder dormir de un tirón pero no fue así ya que a eso de las 3am ruido, música y gente hablando me despertaron.

-estupendo -dije con ironía mientras me levantaba de la cama -viajar a Corea y que tus vecinos no te dejen dormir

No suelo ser maleducada pero dormir es sagrado para mí y cuando no puedo me pongo de muy mal humor por eso ahora pienso ir a quejarme de lo lindo. Ya fuera en el pasillo, toque la puerta de enfrente y espere a que saliera alguien, me pareció oír voces que me resultaban familiares detrás de la puerta además de oír una risa bastante escandalosa pero creo que eran cosas mías. Tras la espera de 1 minuto la puerta se abrió, un chico se asomó por ella aunque estaba tan mosqueada que no le mire a la cara

-no quiero molestar -dije enfadada -pero me a veis despertado así que si no te importa dejad el escandalo para mañana

-lo sentimos -dijo el chico, su vos me resultaba demasiado conocida -pero... quien eres tú?

-la nueva vecina -tras decir eso me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento pero antes de entrar me gire un poco y le mire la cara al chico y por unos segundo me quede estática para luego entrar -imposible... -dije en un susurro al mismo tiempo que me frotaba los ojos -el sueño debe estar haciéndome ver cosas que no son ya que me pareció ver a... Minho de SHINee

Eso no era posible me repetí un montón de veces mentalmente, aunque la voz era como la suya y el rostro también y eso explicaría el alboroto estarían celebrando el haber ganado el Inkigayo al que se habían presentado hoy...

-pensar en que mis vecinos son los SHINee es una locura -me dije mientras volvía a la cama -deja de pensar en tonterías Andrea esta no es una de las historias que lees

Al día siguiente el sonido de mi móvil sonado me despertó y por todo el apartamento se escuchó el Danger de Taemin, tarde encontrar el móvil así que la canción estuvo sonando largo rato y enzima el volumen estaba a tope, que vergüenza si lo llegaba a oír alguien.

-cállate Taemin o el que estará en peligro será tu -le solté al móvil antes de contestar -si dígame

-es usted Andrea Aldena -oí que dijeron

-si por

-soy el señor Choi Sun Yu me recuerda

-ah sí, sí que desea

-vera la llamo para decirle que una furgoneta la espera para llevarla a la SM donde hablaremos de su entrenamiento

-ok entonces enseguida bajo señor

-perfecto, yo estaré esperándola en la furgoneta

-entendido -dije y luego corte la llamada

Me sentía nerviosa así que me olvide de desayunar y cuando estuve preparada baje de inmediato, en el aparcamiento se encontraba la furgoneta así que tras a ser una reverencia me subía ella aunque me lleve una sorpresa cuando el señor Choi dijo que aparte de mi tenían que venir otras personas que ya llevaban un retraso de media hora, me imagine que serían otros trainee así que sin darle importancia saque un libro de la mochila que traía con migo y me puse a leer.

5 minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe pero estaba tan inmersa en la lectura que no levante la cabeza haber quienes eran aunque sus voces pidiendo perdón me sonaban mucho, 5 voces masculinas que me parecían la mar de conocidas pero aun así mi ganas de seguir leyendo superaban la curiosidad de averiguar quienes eran los dueños de esas voces. Entonces sentí que alguien me daba un toque en el brazo y no me quedo otra que despegarme del libro

-si -dije alzando la cabeza y lo que me encontré izo que me quedara sin habla, 5 rostros que conocía la perfección que me observaban con curiosidad y yo estaba muy sorprendida tenia a los SHINee rodeándome

-eres la chica de la noche verdad? -pregunto Minho -la que se quejó del ruido

-si -creo que era lo único que era capaz de decir

-y quien eres -esta vez fue el Maknae quien pregunto

-pues... -ahora que decía mi mente estaba en blanco

-chicos -oí que dijo el señor Choi que estaba al volante -esta es Andrea Aldena la nueva trainee de SM, llego ayer desdés España

-la chica que bailo y canto Lucifer no es así -dijo Jonghyun sonriendo

-aja -asentí con la cabeza mientras me moría de la vergüenza -siento si os molesto que mi actuación fuera de una de vuestras canciones -mire al suelo

-molestarnos -dijo Key que estaba sentado a mi lado -al contrario nos sentimos muy alagados cuando nos enteramos corrimos a ver el video

-creo que lo vimos como una veces -soltó Onew con su habitual sonrisa -nos gustó mucho tu actuación, ni nosotros le podíamos haber dado a Lucifer ese toque que le diste

-tampoco es para tanto -dije por lo bajo mientras intentaba no ponerme roja -yo solo quise demostrar lo que es verdadera música y Lucifer me pareció la mejor opción

-por qué se dar da ron tanto -pregunto de repente el señor Choi que al parecer era el manager de los brillositos

-vera -dijo Minho -estuvimos asta tarde celebrando -me miro un momento cuando dijo aquello y yo solo aparte la mirada -y esta mañana no había forma de que nos levantáramos

-además que Taemin -dijo Key soltando una pequeña risita -se pasó buen rato buscando de donde salía su canción de debut en solitario

-pero es cierto -soltó Tae inflando los cachetes -yo la oí salía de algún lugar estoy seguro sonó durante cierto tiempo

-en fin mientras que no vuelva a tardar mas no pasa nada -dijo el manager

Entonces saque mi móvil y aunque me sentí un tanto incomoda porque Key observaba todos mis movimientos saque el valor necesario para hablarle a uno de mis idol

-oye Taemin -dije

-sí que pasa -me miraba curioso como el resto

-veras... creo que se dé donde escullaste Danger -mire mi teléfono y pulse play a la canción de el por uno segundos -esta mañana cuando el señor Choi me llamo este fue el tono de llamada

-lo veis Hyungs os dije que la había oído -tras decir eso le saco la lengua a el resto del grupo y a mí me dedico una sonrisa para luego añadir -entonces era mi fan verdad?

-bueno... -medite mi respuesta -si pero no solo te ti también de Onew, Jonghyun, Minho y Key

-en otras palabras -dijo Minho -eres una Shawol verdad?

-bueno si... algún problema -les pregunte seria a la rana

-no, solo que eres la primera fan que no se nos lanza enzima, chilla al vernos o algo por el estilo -hablo Key -es decir era una fan muy rara -tras decir eso me toco con su dedo índice la frente y luego lo retiro

-ja -le conteste intentando sonar lo más calmada posible -pues no esperéis nada de eso con migo y mucho menos que os llame Oppa seré fan vuestra pero tampoco para tanto

-pues sí que eres una fan muy rara -dijo Taemin por suerte el solo se mantenía sonriendo-pero aun así nos agrada que seas nuestra fan

-si tú lo dices -respondí, para luego mirar a por la ventana -que da mucho

-no creo llegaremos en 20 minutos -me dijo Onew

-genial -dije sin mucho ánimo

-no pareces muy contenta de estar con tus idols -dijo Jonghyun

-lo siento por no ser una fan histérica señor dinosaurio -le mire y solo sonrió por la forma no muy respetuosa que utilice -ya dije que de mí no esperéis gran cosa

-pues yo -hablo Key mirándome detenidamente -me conformo con que me digas quién de nosotros es tu bias

-nunca -dije negando con la cabeza -eso es secreto

-joooo -respondió el de mirada felina -no es justo

-no seas infantil -solté -que no tienes edad para eso

Rio de forma escandalosa -hablando de edad cuantos tienes

-18

-valla aparentas mas -respondió Onew

-me estas llamando vieja, señor amante del pollo -en realidad no me moleste solo le gastaba una broma al chico pollo

-no lo siento no quise... -empezó a decir negando y agitante las manos

-tranquilo Dubu que mi líder favorito -empecé a decirle -me crea más mayor de lo que soy me agrada

-tu.. Líder favorito -oí que dijo por lo bajo y creo que.. Se puso colorado o es cosa mí -de verdad

-si -conteste y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa, quise decir algo mas pero en se momento Key me arrebato el móvil de la mano -oye que haces?

-ver que música tienes -me contesto como si nada -tienes todas nuestras canciones aquí me todas por lo que veo, tal vez no seas una fan histérica pero si eres una Shawol hasta la medula

-Tsk... -solté con las mejillas ardiendo mientras le quitaba mi móvil y elegía una canción a la zar para mi mala suerte sonó Spoiler y ellos empezaron a reír, definitivamente me arrepiento ya mismo de haber venido aunque por otro lado creo morir tranquila por haber conocido en persona a mi Super Bias aun que es un poco incómodo que observe detalladamente todos mis movimientos.


	3. Encuentro con el Panda

**Capítulo 3 Encuentro con el Panda**

Tras llegar por fin al edificio de la SM, me separe de los SHINee que al parecer habían sido llamados por el presidente de la compañía por algún motivo, así que me despedí de ellos y el señor Choi me mostró las cosas más importantes del el edificio como las salas de encallo, grabación, baile, la cafetería y el comedor para que pudiera ubicarme y además de que hablo sobre los entrenamientos que realizaría

-recibirás clase de canto, baile, actuación y formación idol

-está bien -dije sin entender mucho, las 8 horas de diferencia con mi país me había dejado un efecto medio dormida medio despierta y no había prestado atención a casi nada desde que estaba en la SM

-perfecto su primera clase es ahora -me entrego un papel con toda la información -en la sala 3

-entonces iré para allá enseguida -hice una reverencia y él se marcho

Observe el papel; un horario. Por lo que decía ahora tenía formación idol, así que empecé a caminar por el ancho pasillo, la sala tenía que estar en algún lugar de aquí o eso creo... tras andar como por una eternidad, me detuve en busca de alguien que me ayudara porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo tal vez y solo tal vez creo estar algo perdida pero solo un poco. Para mi mala suerte no había nadie a la redonda aunque me parecía oír música y personas cantando, que raro la música se me así muy familiar y la voces también además que el lugar de donde parecían provenir parecía estar detrás de una de esas puertas del pasillo... me quede pensando por un momento investigar de donde procedía todo eso o no... al final la curiosidad pudo más que mí y enseguida me encontré con el oído pegado a una puerta; el sonido venia de ahí no había duda. Con mucho cuidado abrí un poquito la puerta y asome la cabeza y lo que vi casi asía que me caiga de espaldas, el grupo EXO se hallaba en pleno ensayo y parecían no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Estaban cantando y bailando una canción que identifique de inmediato; Growl. Como me encantaba esa canción en mi opinión serbia a la perfección como opening para un anime sobre hombres lobos yanderes... como vi que ni se daban cuenta de mi decidí quedarme a observar un poco más y como me deje llevar por la canción acabe sin querer cerrando los ojos y cantando al mismo tiempo que ellos... De repente ellos dejaron de cantar y yo extrañada abrí los ojos, aun seguía cantando pero lo que vi izo que me callara de golpe debido a que tenía 12 cabezas mirando hacia donde yo estaba y todos parecían estar entre sorprendidos, curiosos y extrañados. Yo en ese momento quise que la tierra me tragara era tal mi vergüenza que mi cara la sentía como un tomate y solo pensaba en la manera de salir huyendo.

-esto... yo... LO SIENTO -tras eso salí huyendo asta esconderme detrás de unas plantas pero enseguida oí voces que parecían acercarse

-crees que era una fan hyung -conocí las voz enseguida se trataba de Kai

-no creo pero aun así hay que encontrarla -esa era la voz de D.O -vallamos a mirar en las otras salas

-...-lance un suspiro cuando se alejaron, espere unos minutos y sin a ser ningún ruido salí de mi escondite, para comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria a ellos

-oye espera -oigo que dice alguien... esa voz es de... -por fin te encuentro

-...-me giro sin saber que decir, él ya está parado enfrente de mí y parece observarme de arriba a bajo -esto... siento mucho haber interrumpido vuestro ensayo, oí la música y no pude contenerme de verdad que lo siento

-jajaja no importa -dijo el -solo nos sorprendió un poco el escuchar una voz tan hermosa, por cierto soy Tao miembro de EXO

-lo sé -respondí con una sonrisita -EXO es uno de mis grupos favoritos

-eso explica que te pusieras a cantar -me contesto

-ya -me rasque la cabeza -de verdad que lo siento espero que el resto del grupo no este enfadado, como vi que andaban buscándome

-no tranquila, te buscábamos para saber si podías cantar un poco con nosotros -contesto el panda con una sonrisa

-de verdad -dije sin creer lo que oía, el asintió -me encantaría Tao oppa

-fantástico, ahora que lo pienso no te he preguntado cómo te llamas

-soy Andrea Aldena y es un honor conocerte Tao oppa -dije haciendo una reverencia ya que él era mi favorito del grupo

-eso debería decirlo yo no crees -entonces el panda me agarro la mano -ven te llevare con los demás, por cierto eres extranjera verdad

-sí, vengo de España -dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-y que te trae por SM -pregunto curioso

-pues me han fichado como trainee y no me ha quedado otra que venir a Corea

-entonces tienes que esforzarte mucho para llegar a debutar -oí que dijo el -si tienes algún problema puedes contar con mi ayuda

Estaba por responder cuando una voz resonó por el pasillo y enseguida esa persona corrió hacia nosotros por algún motivo estaba serio y eso era muy raro en el ¿le habría pasado algo?

-que está pasando aquí -dijo mirando a Tao

-nada -contesto el panda -llevaba a Andrea a conocer a los miembros de EXO

-no se supone que tienes ensayo -su mirada era cada vez más seria

-si pero...

-además Andrea no se te está olvidando algo -dijo interrumpido a Tao y mirándome fijamente

-no, creo que no Key -le respondí a la diva

-estas segura

-claro que... -entonces me acorde -la clase se me olvido -puse mis manos en la cara preocupada -y ahora qué hago llego tarde y mucho

El todopoderoso lanzo un suspiro y mostro una pequeña sonrisa -menos mal que vine a buscarte que si no... En fin Tao tendrás que posponerlo porque Andrea se viene con migo

-...-Tao permaneció callado por unos segundos y luego sonriendo me miro -está bien pero tienes que venir a cantar con nosotros cuanto antes vale Andrea

-claro Tao oppa -dije mostrándole una gran sonrisa -te lo prometo

Tras marcharse el panda, la diva y yo quedamos a solas, en absoluto silencio aunque a mí no me importaba estaba demasiado contenta pensando en cómo de casualidad había tenido un encuentro con el panda y menos más que tengo mis instintos de fan controlados porque si no ahora mismo estaría saltando de la emoción.

-Andrea tu clase que se te olvida -hablo Key sacándome de mis pensamientos

-hay no -dije nerviosa -Key y ahora qué hago llegare Super tarde, daré mala impresión y... y...

-tranquila, tranquila -entonces puso sus manos sombre mis hombros y me lanzo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas -no pasara nada

-pero... -trate de decir

-acompáñame anda -me cogió de la mano y salió corriendo por el pasillo

-pero Key -intente decir aunque el me agarro más fuerte y no tuve otra que también correr junto a el

Estuvimos corriendo por unos minutos por toda la planta hasta que llegamos a una gran tarraza, entonces se acercó a la barandilla y me soltó la mano mirando las vista del lugar, yo permanecí a su lado también observando aunque no tenía idea de que hacíamos aquí

-porque estamos aquí -pregunte con curiosidad

-jajaja -rio el todopoderoso para luego mirarme -veras es que no me apetecía estar dentro y siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme

-vaaaaale -dije sin entender -y que tiene que ver eso con migo

-porque para tu información -empezó a hablar -yo seré tu profe en formación idol

-que!? -dije abriendo mucho los ojos -de verdad -esto tenía que ser una broma

-si aunque no solo yo -dijo el -tienes al resto de SHINee como tus profes mientras seas trainee

-anda son -Réplica -porque

-bueno debido a que cantaste Lucifer -empezó a decir -el presidente cree oportuno que seamos nosotros quienes te enseñemos

-... -que de muda por la sorpresa, SHINee mis profes no sabía si llorar o reír

-vaya -dijo Key -te has quedado sin habla pero que eso sea bueno

-no preguntes porque ni yo lose -dije aun en trance -además esto es una locura vosotros estáis demasiados ocupados como para perder el tiempo en alguien como yo

-alguien como tú -repitió Key -que quieres decir

-pues... no sé yo soy alguien simplona, bicho raro y negada para las cosas femeninas -hable mirando el horizonte -no sirvo para esto y además yo no quiero ser una idol estoy aquí porque me están obligando

-tal vez no te creas capas pero cada uno brilla con su propio color y tu también

-ja eso está por demostrar, yo no brillo me camuflo con la oscuridad -termine de decir dándome la vuelta -y ahora tenemos una clase que dar no te parece

-cierto pero que te parece si -camino hacia mi lado -en vez de eso nos reunimos con el resto de SHINee y así podrás averiguar quien te da cada clase, además ver algo que ninguna otra fan a visto a SHINee en su entorno natura

-jajaja -lo pensé un momento por que la idea tentaba mucho -ok diva

5 minutos después de correr en pasillos y subir escaleras nos paramos delante de una puerta negra con el nombre SHINee escrito en azul perlado, mire a la puerta y luego observe algo insegura a Key pero el simplemente se limitó a abrir la puerta de par en par y al ver a los chicos pego un grito

-PERO QUE HACEIS! -dijo Key en su faceta de madre del grupo -NO OS PUEDO DEJAR SOLOS NI UN SEGUNDO

-jajaja -yo me limite a reír por la escena que estaba presenciando

Taemin corría de un lado para otro siento perseguido por Minho que sujetaba una botella abierta de agua, Onew comía como un loco unas patas de pollo mientras estaba de pie en el sofá y Jonghyun buen el permanecía sentado en el piso mientras tenia los cascos puestos parecía ser el único aparentemente normal. Aunque todo cambio cuando Key de repente cogió una escoba de quien sabe dónde y señalo a cada uno de los miembro que estaban más blancos que el papel, mientras yo me maldecía por no tener a mano un cubo de palomitas ya que estaba por presenciar lo que las fan llamamos como Key umma enfadada modo on.

-Taemin, Minho dejad ya de correr, Onew baja ya mismo del sofá y tu Jonghyun quítate esos cascos -Key parecía estar reteniéndose para no estallar, medio algo de pena

-si -se escullo por parte de todos que enseguida isieron caso a sus órdenes

-bien pues ya estáis tardando en recoger todo este desorden -hablo el, ahora que me fijaba el piso estaba hecho un desastre había agua, papeles, salsa de pollo...

-pero Key... -intento replicar el dino que enseguida fue callado por la dura mirada que recibió de la diva -ahora mismo lo hago -él no fue el único en recibir su mirada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 4 se habían puesto a limpiar

-será mejor que te sientes Andrea -hablo la llave -esto da para rato

-no gracias -entonces me acerque a Minho y empecé a recoger junto a él los papeles tirados -prefiero ayudar a quedarme sentada sin hacer nada

-no tienes por qué hacerlo -dijo la rana posando su mirada en mi

-pero quiero y punto -hable y mostré una pequeña sonrisa

-... -el todopoderoso no dijo nada pero sentí su mirada clavada en mí así que me di la vuelta

-qué? -pregunte

-..Nada... -recibí como respuesta, luego el también comenzó a recoger la salsa que Onew había esparcido por el piso

Tras 10 minutos todo quedo impecable y yo senté en el piso dejando mi mochila aun lado mientras sacaba mi móvil del abrigo, los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos de forma muy misteriosa y casi en un susurro pero apenas le di importancia ya que estaba demasiado concentrada eligiendo que MV de alguno de mis grupos favoritos ver y me costaba elegir, entonces fui sacada de mis pensamientos por Taemin que había comenzado a hablarme

-Oye Andrea que haces

-ver videos -dije aun inmensa en mi mundo -no me decido cual ver

-ve Danger -sugirió el como si decirle a alguien que vea tu video musical fuera lo más normal

-no mejor Delicious -soltó Key, otro que también le parecía normal sugerir su video

-Danger -dijo Taemin

-Delicious -respondió Key y así estuvieron por unos cuantos segundos

-ni uno ni lo otro -dije ya harta -pongo un MV de G-Drangon y se acabo

-pero porque -contestaron ellos a la vez pero ni les mire estaba muy concentrada viendo si encontraba la canción Crayon del líder de Big Bang

-por qué me da la gana y ahora serrar el pico que no escucho al gran GD -observe hipnotizada la pantalla del móvil mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar y...

-no hay tiempo para esto -dijo Key arrebatándome el móvil y quitando la canción

-oye -dije enfadada -dame eso

-no

-Kim Ki Bum -dije poniéndome en pie y lanzando mi mejor mirada asesina -dame ese móvil ya

-no es no -dijo negándose mientras cruzaba los brazos, el resto nos miraba sin decir nada al pendiente de nuestros movimientos y nuestras palabras

Lo mire unos segundos más y luego infle los cachetes en signo de protesta mientras cruzaba los brazos, el me observo y pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro pero a mí me dio igual estaba molesta con él, nadie me quita el móvil y menos aun cuando esta GD.

-ahh está bien -dijo la diva soltando un suspiro -toma tu móvil pero presta atención que lo que tenemos que decir es muy importante

-vaaaaale -respondí cogiendo el teléfono y sentándome en el sofá, entonces mi felicidad por haber recupera el móvil se esfumo y sentía que había hecho mal en compórtame y enzima con Key, joooo ahora tengo cargo de conciencia será mejor que me disculpe

-Key te encuentras bien -oí que pregunto Jonghyun cuando me hacer que a ellos

-porque lo... -Key se detuvo cuando me vio y yo sentí aún más cargo de conciencia, lance un suspiro y le mire a los ojos, las palabras no querían salir

-...yo...-trate de decir mirando a otro lado -perdóname he actuado mal -le entregue mi móvil y ice una reverencia -lo siento Key... oppa -solté mirando al pido algo nerviosa no me gustaba mucho decir oppa me daba vergüenza y más si se lo decía a mi Super bias

-Andrea... -dijo la diva, alce la mirada y me pareció ver que sus ojos brillaban y se ponía algo rojo, no! Serian cosas mía estoy segura -no pasa nada estas perdonada

-...-no dije nada simplemente me lance a abrasarlo y pasa mi sorpresa el correspondió al abrazo

-ejem! -dijo de repente Taemin -Key hyung no decías que era importante lo que teníamos que decirle a Andrea

-así claro, claro -respondió la diva y yo me separe de el para ir corriendo a sentarme mientras respiraba bien hondo encerrando mis instintos de fan

-y que era eso tan importante -hable ya cuando estuve más calmada

-veras Andrea -empezó a decir Onew que estaba a mi lado -como ya sabrás nosotros nos encargaremos de tu formación hasta que debutes por lo tanto estas a nuestro cargo a partir de ahora

-no necesito niñeros -dije algo molesta

-no es eso -hablo Minho -piensa en nosotros como aquí en recurrir si pasa algo además de como justo ayer pisaste corea por primera vez vas a necesitar ayuda para adaptarte no crees

-bueno... puede ser

-bien zanjado ese punto vamos a decirte quien te da cada clase -esta vez hablo Jonghyun sonriendo -de vez saber que tanto yo como Onew hyung nos encargaremos de tus clases de canto

-yo con las de baile -dijo Taemin hacia unos pasos algo raros

-y yo con la de actuación -hablo Minho

-y tu Key formación Idol verdad -dije mirando a la diva

-si aunque también me pidieron que me encargue de tu estilismo y vestimenta -abrí los ojos sorprendida por su comentario y entonces como acto de reflejo me puse las manos en la cabeza

-no pienso teñirme el pelo -hable -y no te acerques a mi ropa

-tranquila no are nada... por ahora

-que dijiste

-nada, nada -contesto Key silbando, yo me limite a lanzar un suspiro y lanzarle una mirada de advertencia

-más te vale... -dije por lo bajo, el solo me lanzo una sonrisa y yo mire a otro lado asiéndome la molesta pensando en todo lo que pasaría ahora que tenía a los SHINee como profesores... seguramente ninguna cosa que fuera normal tratándose de idols del Kpop me espero cualquier locura así que he de estar preparada sus idioteces no podrán con mi serio y frio comportamiento ¿!verdad¡?


End file.
